


一个以互攻为前提的JS片段

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 虹组 [29]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 樱井翔没想到松本润当TOP时会是这样的。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 润翔, 翔受 - Relationship
Series: 虹组 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377046
Kudos: 5





	一个以互攻为前提的JS片段

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于莲七白太太的《零和游戏》！  
> 感觉他们开了SNS之后我才意识到润哥有多皮（之前怕是认知出现了什么错误）国立干杯歌里把鬓角别到耳朵后面的小樱又太软太甜了！我（好久之前）被太太安利的互攻魂开始熊熊燃烧！（虽然这里只有翔右而已x

樱井没想到松本在上面会是这样的——控制欲非常非常强。樱井试图碰自己时被他抓住手腕按在床头。樱井皱起脸想抱怨，松本根本不给他机会，直接按住他的胯操进去，樱井就什么都说不出来只能呻吟了。松本常常健身，力气很大，樱井被他做了一会儿就有点头昏脑涨，捞住松本的脖子要和他接吻——有一点求饶的意思。松本热烈地回应他，兴奋过头几乎把樱井的腰半折了过去。樱井柔韧性没他好，被压得过头紧绷到发痛。他在心里思考了一下肌肉劳损的后果，但见松本这么开心也就随他去了。松本俯身抱住他，滚烫的气息吹拂在他脸上。

“翔さん…… ”他叫樱井，然后一遍遍地在他体内冲撞，剧烈，滚烫。

“你不知道我对你有多少幻想……”他吻樱井的额头，鼻梁，嘴唇，下巴。

樱井咬着牙微笑，“我很荣幸。”

“翔さん什么都不知道。”

松本笑着摇头，再次不容置疑地抓住樱井的手腕，不让他自己碰自己。高潮近在眼前却无法降临的焦躁让樱井几乎要哭出来，他抬起腿夹紧松本，央求他，“润，快点……”

语气软的让他不敢相信这是自己的声音。

松本总算放开了他，但又捂住了他的嘴不让他继续说。樱井啜泣着去舔他的掌心，尝到汗水的咸味。松本皮肤白的发亮，两颊绯红，注视樱井时的眼睛深邃到不可思议。他在樱井快要忍不住咬他时猛地松手，用唇齿代替手心发狠地吻他，下半身也没有停止动作，几乎完全抽出后又全部塞进去，最后又摸了一把樱井就让他瞬间到了高潮，脑中像是有一整个夏天的烟花同时在绽放。

然后就经常这样了。樱井在家挺懒散的，工作完躺在床上不想动的时候松本在他耳边问要不要做，樱井就蹭蹭他的手心，默许他用背后位操自己。松本怕冷，两人裹在被子里，松本抱他抱得很紧，从他的耳朵一路舔下去，很快樱井就脑袋昏昏，腰和腿都软得要命，射出来之后就只能在松本怀里喘了。松本有点洁癖，帮樱井擦了擦之后又去洗了个澡，再回到被子里时整个人都潮乎乎的，没吹头发就把脑袋往樱井脖子上蹭。樱井躲了几下没躲开，也就随他了，甚至还会抱着松本的手帮他暖一暖。

松本眉开眼笑：“怎么突然这么甜。”

樱井暗笑，“松本さん，你什么都不知道。”


End file.
